


Reading Lesson

by GoddessTiera



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Fenris muses about his relationship with Hawke during a reading lesson.





	Reading Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starla-Nell (Princess_Nell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Nell/gifts).



*Knock, Knock*

Fenris knocked on Hawke’s door and waited. After a moment when no one came to the door he knocked again, but there was still no answer. Had he gotten his days wrong? He was sure he was meeting Hawke for a reading lesson today. He didn’t actually need the lessons anymore but neither he nor Hawke were willing to give up their weekly meeting. Mostly now it was more about spending time together quietly while Fenris read to her. He tried the door and finding it unlocked, let himself in.

“Hello? Hawke?”

“I’m in here Fenris.”

He followed Hawke’s voice to the library, finding her adding another log to the fireplace.

“I knocked but no one answered. The door was unlocked so I hope it’s alright that I let myself in.”

“I’m sorry, I am the only one home and I didn’t hear you. And you are always welcome here Fenris.”

She sweetly at him and his heart gave a little flutter. 

“I assumed Fireball would announce me at the very least.”

“I had him go as protection with Orana to do the shopping. Usually Bohdan takes Sandal and goes with her but he asked for a few days off to deal with a private matter.”

As she spoke, she walked over to a pair of large chairs in the corner and began to carry one over to the fireplace. He made to help her but she waved him off. 

“You’re a guest. I can handle a couple of chairs.”

It was such a little thing but but it made Fenris smile. He wasn’t used to being treated as a guest. Even after all these years, the way Hawke always treated him as an equal took him by surprise. “So what are we reading today?”

She sat the second chair down next to the first and nodded her head towards the fireplace. “It’s on the mantle.” 

He grabbed the tattered blue book and read the title aloud, “The Soldier and the Assassin.” He raised an eyebrow at the title and Hawke blushed. “I know it’s a romance, and I know I have made you read it before, but it’s one of my favorites. I love listening to you read it.”

Their eyes met and he felt his heart skip a beat at the look she gave him. In that moment, he would have read her Ander’s Manifesto if she had asked. They stood there, lost in each other for what seemed like forever, until Fenris forced himself to looked away, just catching the flash of disappointment on Hawke’s face. 

He hated himself for hurting her but he knew it was for the best, no matter how much he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. The last time he had reached for a bit of happiness with her, it had ended in him leaving her naked in bed. It had been too much too soon and he knew he still wasn’t ready. He couldn’t have a future with her until he was free of his past and as long as Danarius still hunted him, his life wasn’t his own to give.

He shook off that train of thought, not wanting to sour their time together, and turned his attention back to her.

“Shall we begin then?” he asked, gesturing to the chairs. She nodded and took her seat just as she let out a large yawn. “Sorry. Seems like everyone in Kirkwall needs help and I haven’t been getting much sleep.” 

“We could do this tomorrow if you need?”

She shook her head at him. “No, I’m fine. Please.”

“As you wish. The Soldier and the Assassin. Chapter one.”

*********************************************************************************************

_“He tossed his shield aside, a loud clang ringing out as it hit the ground. “I won't fight you anymore.” He struggled to stay upright as he threw his sword down next to his shield. His eye was swollen shut and blood dripped down his face as he stared into the face of the man he loved. When he took another swing at him, he didn't try to dodge, the blow powerful enough to send him to the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. He made no attempt to move out of the way when he stood over him and knelt on his chest, raising his fist again. He looked up at him and made no attempt to stop the attack. “If you want to kill me, I won't stop you, because I'm with you until...” ___

__Fenris trailed off at the sound of soft snoring. He looked over at Hawke to find her curled up in her chair fast asleep. He knew she would probably want him to wake her but as he watched her sleep,he was struck by how peaceful she looked. All the worry and stress she managed was absent from her face and he decided to let her sleep. She needed the rest._ _

__He stood, setting the book down in his seat, and gently scooped her up into his arms. She stirred slightly and he held his breath, fearing he had woken her, but she remained asleep._ _

__As he carried her to her room, he tried not to think of how good it felt to hold her. It had been a long time since they had been this close, not since her mother died and he had spent the night holding her as she cried._ _

__When he reached her room, he was relieved that the door was already open slightly and he pushed the door back with his foot. He carefully laid her down on the bed and slipped her shoes off. He wouldn’t be able to pull down the covers without waking her so he added two more logs to her fireplace to keep her room warm._ _

__He walked back to her bedside and gazed down at her. “I'm with you until the end Hawke,” he whispered before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He walked to the door and glanced back at her once more before turning and closing the door behind him._ _


End file.
